Kristiansand domkirke
__TOC__Address: Gyldenløves gate 9, 4611 Kristiansand, Norway Kristiansand_domkirke.jpg|Exterior Kristiansand_proposed1.jpg|Artist's impression of proposed main organ Kristiansand_proposed2.jpg|Artist's impression of proposed choir organ Kristiansand_domkyrkje_orgelet..jpg|Current organ (redundant from September 2013) Kristiansand domkirke (Kristiansand Cathedral) in Kristiansand, Norway is the seat of the Bishop of Agder and Telemark in the Church of Norway. It is a Neo-Gothic church completed in 1885 and designed by the architect Henrik Thrap-Meyer.[1] It is the third cathedral built in the town of Kristiansand and one of the largest cathedrals in Norway. It is 70 m long and 39 m wide, and the only tower is 70 m in height. In the beginning, the cathedral had 2,029 seats, but is now reduced to 1,300 people. In order to exploit the ancient walls of the church that burned in 1880, was the altar placed against the west, while the churches usually tend to have the altar in the east. The cathedral is on the same location as the three previous churches. The first one, called Trinity Church was built in 1645 and was a small wooden church. When Kristiansand was appointed capital of the diocese in 1682, began building the first cathedral of the city, called Our Saviors Church. The first cathedral, built in stone, was consecrated in 1696, but burned down in 1734. The second cathedral, consecrated in 1738, was ruined by a fire that affected the whole city, on 18 December 1880. When the 1940 German attack on Kristiansand took place early in the morning of 9 April 1940, the cathedral tower was hit by a grenade which fortunately only hit the tower's upper part. (source: wikipedia) The acoustic, in accordance with room size and form, is rather subdued with a relatively short reverberation time. It can be compared with a good concert hall (approx. 1.5 seconds reverberation). (source: http://www.publictenders.net/tender/268773) Main organ The new organ is composed of two separate instruments: the main organ in the west gallery and the choir organ on the south gallery. Both organs are playable from the four manual console on the west gallery. In addition, the organ will receive a mobile console in the nave. The new case is basically a copy of the case by Thrap-Meyer of the Nielsen organ from 1885 (demolished in 1966). The case of the choir organ is designed accordingly. It is expected to be installed by September 2013. Couplers: HV/HV 16' Pos/HV SV/HV BV/HV SV/Pos BV/Pos SV/SV 16' SV/SV 4' HV/Ped Pos/Ped SV/Ped BV/Ped Other notes Manual compass: C-a3 Pedal compass: C-g1 Chimes/ 'Klokkespil 'Registerfessel' (Reversible memory system) Manual & pedal combinations Main console: Mechanical key action; Electric stop action Movable console: Electric key action; Electric stop action Korverk A (of Choir organ) playable on manual IV of main console; manual II of mobile console Korverk B (of Choir organ) playable on manual IV of main console; manual III of mobile console Choir organ Couplers: KV A/II & KV B/III console? KV A+B KV A/Ped KV B/Ped Other notes Manual compass: C-a3 Pedal compass: C-g1 Main console: Mechanical key action; Electric stop action Movable console: Electric key action; Electric stop action Korverk A playable on manual IV of main console; manual II of mobile console Korverk B playable on manual IV of main console; manual III of mobile console source: http://www.klais.de Category:Vest-Agder Category:Klais Orgelbau